


halfway magical

by imagines



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (17/18ish @ this time), (im determined to make that A Tag okay), Awkward First Times, Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, Unexpected feelings, new year’s resolutions, oh my god they were rinkmates, set a year before Barcelona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines
Summary: “I want my first time to be with you,” J.J. says. All around him are candles and the smell of roses. Because he’s put rose petals on the bed. The lights are off, too. It’s so much more than Otabek had expected, when at practice that afternoon J.J. had punched him in the arm and said he wanted to ask Otabek something important later.[for @otabek-altin-week day 6: “past.”]





	halfway magical

****“I want my first time to be with you,” J.J. says. All around him are candles and the smell of roses. Because he’s put rose petals on the bed. The lights are off, too. It’s so much more than Otabek had expected, when at practice that afternoon J.J. had punched him in the arm and said he wanted to ask Otabek something important later.

It’s two in the morning—officially New Year’s Day. Just before midnight, they’d been downstairs at the Leroys’ annual party. With ten seconds left, J.J. had pulled Otabek to the side of the living room and said “I’m gonna kiss you, okay?” And they’d done it, a quick peck that turned into undignified making out—until Mrs. Leroy gave the tinest cough and they broke apart, giggling.

After that, they stole mouthfuls of champagne from the bottles on the counter in the kitchen while J.J.’s parents pretended not to notice; and when they were buzzing warm all over, chased each other up the stairs to J.J.’s room. Otabek has a room too, but he doesn’t sleep in it much anymore, so J.J.’s is sort of _theirs_ by this point.

J.J.’s watching him, waiting for an answer, finally starting to look as nervous as Otabek feels. “It’s, ah, my New Year’s resolution,” he explains. “To ask you, I mean. Not—you know, it’s totally up to you.”

Otabek tries to speak; chokes on his own tongue; tries again. “But we aren’t even—we’re not dating?” Yeah, they’ve fooled around plenty, hands all over and so on, but they’re just friends. He thinks.

J.J. surveys the room, lips pursed. “The candles—and everything—maybe it’s a bit much?”

“ _You’re_ a bit much,” Otabek mutters.

“What was that?” J.J.’s grin rivals the shine of an Olympic gold; he’s caught the breathlessness in Otabek’s voice. “You say you want me desperately? Well, I don’t care if we’re dating. Do you?”

Otabek does care. This is a big deal; it would be both their first times. Shouldn’t this involve more thought? Planning? _Something?_ “I don’t care either,” he says anyway, doing mental origami, folding the immenseness of this moment down to a manageable size. Maybe it’ll stay put like that; maybe it’ll spring open on him later. No way to know. It’s not like they’re going to stay virgins forever, right? Might as well get it out of the way with someone he knows and trusts and—likes.

Yeah. He likes J.J. Hard not to; he’s a bottle rocket of a boy, long-limbed and loud, always taking conversations and adventures in directions Otabek can’t predict. All this time spent around him, Otabek can’t help but change to meet him partway. He’s a little braver now; a little more willing to say what he means. J.J.’s been a good thing in his life.

“Cool.” J.J. shifts from side to side. “So…come here, I guess?”

Otabek steps closer, hands at his sides. Who’s supposed to touch first? “Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“Sure I do. I did research!”

“Research.” Otabek takes several deep breaths. “Okay. So. What do you want to do?”

What J.J. wants to do is drop to his knees on the carpet in the middle of his childhood bedroom, yank Otabek’s shorts down around his ankles, and put Otabek’s dick in his mouth. They haven’t done this before. It _can’t_ be pleasant. “Are you sure you want—”

J.J. draws back. “I’m sure. But it’s cool if you don’t want me to.”

“No, I like…” It comes out faint. Otabek tries again. “It’s good.”

“Okay then.” J.J. goes back to it, and Otabek tries not to stare. Or maybe he’s supposed to look? To appreciate? He decides to split the difference, spending half the time focusing on the glow-in-the-dark stars stuck on the ceiling over J.J.’s bed, and the other half watching J.J.’s mouth.

He still doesn’t know where to put his hands, so he winds them into the hem of his t-shirt and hangs on for dear life, until J.J.’s knocking his feet out from under him, like he’s done a hundred times on the rink. But also not like that at all. Otabek feels his knees start to give way—he grabs J.J.’s shoulders—“ _Shit_ ,” he says.

“Dude!” J.J. claps a hand over his mouth, spluttering, hacking, glowering up at Otabek. “Can you warn a guy?”

“Sorry,” Otabek mumbles. “I didn’t realize I, uh. Well.”

“Guess I’ll take it as a compliment. But next time—” J.J. stops short, the assumption hanging half-finished in the air between them. “I mean, if we do that again. You know. Let me know before you…” He waves a hand in the direction of Otabek’s dick.

“Yeah. Of course.” Otabek’s face is a furnace. “Sorry,” he repeats, grabbing for his shorts to pull them up.

“It’s fine.” J.J.’s lips shine slick with spit and come. It should be disgusting, but Otabek leans down to kiss the mess off him anyway.

“Well—” Otabek jerks his head in the direction of the bed. “Should we?”

Slowly, J.J. gets to his feet, rubbing his knees. “Otabek,” he says quietly.

“Jean-Jacques,” Otabek answers, enjoying the little hitch in J.J.’s breath at the use of his full name.

“Listen, I know this was my idea, but—” J.J. bites his lip, looking lost.

Otabek knows what that feels like—thoughts jamming up against each other in a mental pileup, and words can’t get through. “Hey, come here,” he says, and J.J. steps into his arms. He noses against J.J.’s throat, where he can smell the cologne he bought J.J. for Christmas.

J.J. sighs against Otabek’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he mumbles. “I really want to, but…I don’t know…”

“You don’t have to explain.” Otabek squeezes him harder. “We can just play video games or something. Prank call Isabella, maybe.” The usual shit they do. His skin hums with traces of golden champagne glow, lending him a little extra courage. “I’ll still jerk you off if you want,” he offers.

J.J.’s shoulders begin shaking, and Otabek’s worried for half a second until he hears muffled laughter. “Yes, Otabek, I want.” He lays his palm against Otabek’s jaw and pulls back to meet his eyes. “I like you. I really like you. You know that, right?”

Maybe, possibly, it’s not just the champagne making them say this stuff. Otabek doesn’t know, but he guesses they’ll figure it out later. “Yeah, yeah,” he says. “I like you too. But you’re still cleaning up all the rose petals.”

“ _After_ you get me off.” J.J. tugs at Otabek’s arm. “C’mon, let me have a halfway magical New Year’s experience here.”

Otabek follows him, and right before they fall onto the bed together, he touches J.J.’s shoulder so J.J. turns around. “Jean-Jacques,” he says, just to get that reaction again. “I had a resolution too. Can I take you out for breakfast in the morning?”

“Holy fuck, you’re smooth,” J.J. breathes. “Yes. You can do that.”

They lie down under the green glow of plastic stars. Outside, there’s the scattered pop and bang of leftover fireworks. The year stretches out ahead, seemingly eternal. Anything could happen, Otabek thinks, pulling J.J. into another kiss and reaching down to touch him like he’d promised. Anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> • inspiration: the thought popping into my head that it'd be fun to write the most awkward blowjob i could possibly imagine. that's it. that's the show.
> 
> • if you think i'm hinting at angst in their future re: "anything at all" and that "anything" being yuri, you...know me really really well. :)))
> 
> • anyway thanks for reading & come see me [@ tumblr!](https://meimagino.tumblr.com/)


End file.
